Tres mañanas de una cosecha
by Ethiriel Sindanarie
Summary: La cosecha de los Septuagésimo cuartos Juegos del Hambre, desde los puntos de vista de tres tributos cuya suerte, finalmente, no estuvo de su lado. Cada capítulo es un one-shot de los tres tributos.
1. Capítulo 1: Clove

**Clove**

Despierto más temprano que nadie en esta casa y lo primero que hago es comprobar que mis hermanas pequeñas sigan durmiendo; se ven muy tranquilas en ese estado y sé que después de lo que ocurra esta mañana seguirán tranquilas, pues aún no tienen edad para salir elegidas en La Cosecha, que se lleva a cabo todos los años en todos los distritos, y aunque tuvieran la edad, sé que no se asustarían por eso. Como yo tengo quince años, soy elegible desde los doce y se supone que deba estar nerviosa, pero en realidad estoy expectante, con muchas ganas de ser parte de Los Juegos del Hambre, y si mi nombre no sale en La Cosecha, me presentaré voluntaria.

¿Nerviosa, yo? ¡JA! Eso es para débiles.

Desayuno una taza de leche con pan tostado con mantequilla y jamón, sin duda uno de mis alimentos favoritos, y al terminar, salgo al patio y lanzo cuchillos de todos los tamaños a los muñecos que mi familia y yo usamos todos los días para entrenar, y una vez más, acierto en todos los blancos, especialmente en el corazón, que es donde más me importa lanzarlos porque así los otros tendrán una muerte segura. Esto es algo natural en mí, lanzo cuchillos desde que tengo memoria, todos los días de mi vida, y a estas alturas incluso podría hacerlo con los ojos cerrados porque sé que soy buenísima en esto, tal vez solo superada por mis padres. Ellos también participaron en los Juegos en años consecutivos, ambos se presentaron voluntarios y vencieron inapelablemente en Juegos que duraron menos de una semana, convirtiéndose en personas respetadas en el Distrito Dos. Son luchadores formidables, y aunque nunca se los haya dicho, los admiro y aspiro a ser como ellos.

Termino de entrenar, entro a casa y veo a mi familia desayunando con normalidad, como si fuera cualquier otro día, pero paso de largo sin prestarles atención, pues todo lo que me importa es La Cosecha; me pongo el vestido rojo de algodón sin mangas que mi mamá usó en su Cosecha y me queda bien. Me miro en el espejo y sé que triunfaré, pues me he entrenado toda la vida para estos juegos y no voy a permitir que los niños de los otros distritos se den el gusto de cambiar el curso de las cosas.

Cuando veo a los Agentes de la Paz a punto de registrar todas las casas para asegurarse de que nadie se esconda, me apuro y soy la primera en salir, aunque no comprendo por qué lo hacen, pues desde que se celebran los Juegos que todos los habitantes de este distrito esperan con ansias este momento, en el que demostramos que somos los mejores, y quienes nos han representado nos han llenado de orgullo, y no solo a nosotros, sino que también al Capitolio, que sé que nos favorece y nos valora, y aunque muchas veces la gentuza de los otros distritos nos han ganado, solo nosotros podemos decir que aportamos con la mayor cantidad de vencedores en Los Juegos del Hambre.

Llego hasta las afueras del Edificio de Justicia y el sol está radiante como nunca; veo a los chicos y chicas alistarse con los agentes antes de instalarse y separarse en hombres y mujeres, y a lo lejos veo a mi mejor amigo y confidente, Cato, que con su altura, su cabello rubio y corto y su contextura musculosa, no pasa inadvertido, y veo en la firmeza de su mirada que está tan seguro como yo de que estos Juegos no serán muy distintos para el Dos. No hace falta preguntarle como está, porque conozco la respuesta. Él está bien, como yo, nos conocemos desde hace dos años y en todo este tiempo hemos forjado una estrecha amistad, y solo con él puedo ser totalmente yo.

Una vez que los grupos están repletos, veo salir del edificio al alcalde, a los numerosos mentores de este distrito y a nuestra escolta Dawn, una estrafalaria mujercita del Capitolio que todos los años luce trajes coloridos, y ahora lleva un traje verde limón de dos piezas con hombreras enormes y puntudas, y este año está usando una peluca de color calipso que hace que duelan los ojos. Después de hacer la típica introducción a La Cosecha, quien toma su lugar es el alcalde, que acompaña su discurso con un compilado de imágenes que hablan de lamentables acontecimientos ocurridos hace más de setenta años, la posterior creación de los Juegos e imágenes de sus vencedores, casi todos salidos de este distrito.

Posteriormente, Dawn anuncia que ha llegado el momento de conocer a los tributos de este año, y como siempre, anuncia primero el nombre de la mujer, y con voz aguda, Dawn grita al micrófono:

-Ania Thoms.

Una chica más alta que yo, de pelo castaño claro y de diecisiete años está a punto de salir del grupo de las mujeres cuando yo, al darme vuelta y ver a mis padres y a mis hermanas más atrás mirándome con orgullo, decido llevar a cabo mis intenciones de estar como sea en los Juegos y grito con todas mis fuerzas:

-¡Voluntaria, voluntaria, me presento voluntaria!

Todos se dan vuelta a mirarme pero nadie se sorprende, pues es muy natural en nosotros presentarnos de voluntarios a los Juegos, y con la frente en alto camino hasta el podio sin prestar atención a los demás.

-Una nueva voluntaria del Distrito Dos, no esperaba otra cosa—me dice Dawn con su acento del Capitolio—¿Cómo te llamas, querida?

-Clove Kentwell—respondo con voz firme y clara.

Los aplausos se hacen sentir, y una vez más veo a mi familia mirarme con orgullo, con la seguridad de que hice algo grandioso. Después, Dawn elige el nombre del tributo masculino, y anuncia:

- Dwight Danner.

-¡Me presento como voluntario!—se escucha la potente voz de Cato antes siquiera de que el mencionado Dwight se mueva para subir.

Sin esperar invitación, Cato sube al podio, y cuando Dawn le pregunta cómo se llama, él responde:

-Cato Reed—responde Cato como si aquello fuera información obvia.

Dawn nos hace darnos la mano, y después de aquello, Cato y yo nos tomamos de la mano y las levantamos en señal de triunfo, siendo aplaudidos por todo el Distrito Dos. Debido a lo ensordecedor de los aplausos, no entiendo lo que dice Dawn al final, pero después Cato y yo somos trasladados al interior del Edificio, en donde cada cual tiene cinco minutos para despedirse de sus familiares. No alcanzo a digerir toda mi felicidad cuando entra mi familia a la oficina en la que me tienen para felicitarme y para decirme lo orgullosos que se sienten de mí, que saben que representaré al distrito como la digna hija que soy, y veo en mis hermanas pequeñas la misma mirada altiva que veo en el espejo todos los días. No me desean suerte porque no la necesito, la suerte es para mediocres, según ellos y estoy de acuerdo, y antes de que se tengan que ir, me alcanzan a decir que saben que seré la vencedora.

Finalmente, Cato, Dawn y yo nos dirigimos hacia el tren que nos llevará hacia el Capitolio, en donde nos recibirán como celebridades, y dirijo una última mirada al que ha sido mi hogar. No puedo estar más feliz, orgullosa y expectante por estos Juegos, que han sido mi máxima aspiración de la vida, sé que seré la mejor y no temo a los planes de los niñatos débiles y llorones de los otros distritos, pues ni siquiera uniendo todas sus pobres fuerzas podrán vencerme, ni a mí ni a Cato.

Me subo al tren sin despedirme. Sé que nos volveremos a ver, así que los burdos sentimentalismos son innecesarios, incluso me parecen ridículos.

Que los Juegos del Hambre comiencen.


	2. Capítulo 2: Foxface

**_Hello sweeties! Primero que todo, gracias por leer este leve compendio de one-shots, honestamente se me ha hecho muy fácil ponerme en el lugar de estos personajes tan distintos entre sí, y todo review y críticas constructivas se agradecen :)_**

* * *

**Foxface**

El frío me despierta antes de que lo haga mi madre, como es costumbre. Pasé una mala noche y me gustaría seguir durmiendo, pero no puedo porque en unas horas los Agentes de la Paz registrarán toda la casa para asegurarse de que nadie se oculte para el gran acontecimiento que el Capitolio insiste en recordarnos año tras año: la Cosecha para Los Juegos del Hambre, y por órdenes del Capitolio, esto debe celebrarse como si fuera una fiesta nacional y le dan a sus habitantes la idea de que todos estamos tan entusiasmados como ellos de ver a los nuestros morir, es el espectáculo del que hablan todo el año.

Ayudo a mi madre a preparar el desayuno, que aunque es más que sencillo, hoy lo disfruto como nunca, una bolsa de té con pan y algo de mantequilla que conseguí hace algunos días, y hoy, a diferencia de otros días, ella permanece en silencio absoluto; me sonríe de vez en cuando, pero su mirada delata su preocupación respecto a lo que pueda pasarme hoy, y desde hace tres años que es así cuando llega La Cosecha, y aunque hasta ahora he corrido con suerte, presiento que este año no será igual.

Termino el desayuno más rápido de lo normal y me asomo a la ventana solo para comprobar que el cielo está nublado y que los Agentes están registrando todas las casas, así que me pongo un chaleco blanco encima de mi vestido del mismo color y salgo sin decirle nada a mi madre; sé que estoy en lo incorrecto actuando de esa forma tan fría con ella en un momento en el que probablemente necesita el consuelo y la seguridad de que nada me sucederá, a fin de cuentas, solo nos tenemos la una a la otra, pero la verdad es que no se me ocurre qué decirle y sé que nada de lo que le diga la consolará hasta después del proceso.

Llego hasta las afueras del Edificio de Justicia y hago lo mismo que todos los años: me formo para que algún agente me pinche un dedo y luego me pongo en el grupo de mujeres, procurando no estar en primera fila, no por miedo, sino porque en el caso de que mi nombre salga, mi mente elabora una idea que debe ser ejecutada desde antes de mi llegada al Capitolio, y en cuanto más inadvertida pase en primera instancia, mejor para mí.

El podio ya cuenta con la presencia del alcalde, los mentores de este distrito y la escolta enviada del Capitolio, una mujer llamada Polly que siempre luce trajes llamativos, y aún a lo lejos veo que usa unos zapatos enormes que si yo me los pusiera, me caería en menos de tres pasos. Este año Polly usa un vestido azul con incrustaciones de cristal y unas costuras que la hacen ver como una especie de pastel de bodas, y haciendo gala de sus modales tan raros, que creo que son normales para el Capitolio, da paso al discurso de la historia de los Días Oscuros y la creación de Los Juegos del Hambre, pero no le presto atención más que nada porque siento que debo pensar en algo para hacer si salgo elegida este año, no puedo presentarme sin una estrategia, y cuando mis ojos se posan en la pantalla en el momento en el que muestran a una vencedora del Distrito 7 llamada Johanna Mason, llego a lo que estaba buscando.

Polly se acerca al recipiente con el nombre de las mujeres, porque para ella, nosotras vamos primero, y aclarándose la garganta, pronuncia en voz alta:

-¡Anna Finch!

Tal y como lo supuse. Mi nombre salió y todos me miran sin expresión, o al menos eso es lo que quiero creer, pero por alguna razón no siento miedo, pese a no ser una de las profesionales del uno, el dos o el cuatro, y no pierdo tiempo soñando con que alguien se presente voluntaria en mi lugar, pues en este distrito prácticamente no existe esa costumbre, y si otra chica hubiera salido este año, yo tampoco me hubiera presentado voluntaria. No lo hice en tres años y hoy no sería el día.

Camino lentamente hacia el podio forjando la idea que he estado pensando y que se terminó de armar cuando vi a Johanna Mason proyectada en la pantalla. Haré lo mismo que hizo ella hace algunos años: fingiré debilidad e incluso mediocridad para que de esa forma los tributos de los otros distritos no me vean como una amenaza y así me dejarán viva hasta más adelante, y aunque admito ser buena lanzando cuchillos, no sería prudente matar a alguien ni siquiera cuando bajen la guardia, que eso lo hagan ellos mismos. Subo al podio y Polly me saluda como si hubiese ganado un premio importantísimo, pero yo solo me limito a responderle y a darle una sonrisa tímida que hace que me mire de vuelta con simpatía. Luego, lee el nombre del chico que será mi compañero de distrito en los Juegos:

-¡Thomas Parker!

De la tercera fila veo salir a un chico de cabello corto y castaño oscuro, ojos café y una mirada un tanto amenazadora, y me da la mano sin mirarme realmente. Polly termina el espectáculo y Thomas y yo somos conducidos a oficinas, por separado, del Edificio de Justicia; casi de inmediato recibo la visita de mi madre, que me mira consternada pero sin llorar, me abraza en silencio y cuando me suelta me pide que le diga algo, que no entiende por qué he estado callada y por qué me veo tan indiferente, y yo le respondo que no es cierto, que no estoy indiferente, que nadie podría estarlo en estas circunstancias, y la tranquilizo asegurándole que tengo una estrategia para no convertirme en presa fácil de los demás tributos y que estoy segura de que saldrá bien. Ella vuelve a abrazarme y me dice que me quiere y que espera que vuelva sana y salva a casa. Se va antes de que los Agentes irrumpan, y sin pérdida de tiempo, Thomas y Polly se me aparecen para que vayamos rumbo a la estación; en el camino, Polly habla sin parar sobre algunas cosas que debemos saber pero solo la miro de forma tímida y apenas hablo, pues todos deben creer que de verdad soy una niñita torpe por la que nadie apostaría nada, y bajando la mirada, subo al tren despidiéndome de mi madre y de los demás habitantes del cinco, y si antes me miraban sin expresión, ahora todos me miran con pena, incluso temiendo por mi vida, y yo bajo la cabeza y los miro fugazmente antes de entrar al tren y sonreír sin que nadie me vea. Está dando resultado.

Que los Juegos del Hambre comiencen.


	3. Capítulo 3: Rue

**Rue**

Despierto tan temprano como cualquier otro día y luego despierto a mi familia mientras silbo una canción de seis notas; todos en casa me preguntan que cómo puedo estar tan animada el día en que por primera vez estaré en La Cosecha por tener doce años, y yo simplemente les respondo que silbo porque la música me anima, y es mi refugio para los momentos difíciles o tensos como este.

Desayunamos todos juntos y las palabras fluyen menos que otras veces, y en las miradas de quienes me rodean percibo el miedo y la preocupación mezclados con una honda tristeza que espero que se disuelva si mi nombre no sale, y aunque debería temer por mi vida, debo confesar que estoy tranquila, al menos por ahora.

Como es costumbre en cada Cosecha, mi familia y yo salimos de casa antes de que los Agentes de la Paz irrumpan a vaciarlo todo, y no les importa nada, son muy agresivos. No sé como serán los Agentes en los otros distritos, supongo que deben ser iguales, excepto en los predilectos, por supuesto.

Apenas llegamos a las afueras del Edificio de Justicia, mi familia completa me abraza en silencio y no los culpo, sé que temen lo peor para mí, y sé también que no me dicen nada porque si hablan, llorarán y no quieren que los vea mal. Me formo en la fila para que me pinchen y duele, pero no digo nada para evitar exabruptos de Cosechas pasadas en las que Agentes han empujado a chicos y chicas hasta botarlos y luego los recogían con brusquedad para volver a empujarlos, y este año no es la excepción, pues veo a varios siendo tratados como basura.

Me formo al medio y no tardan en aparecer el alcalde, los mentores del distrito y la estrafalaria enviada del Capitolio, Aralia, cuya piel está pintada de plateado y luce un traje rosado de dos piezas. Mientras pasan la misma imagen de todos los años respecto de los Días Oscuros, yo contemplo a la gente que me rodea y todos están igual que mis padres, asustados y sintiendo una sentencia de muerte encima. De pronto, salgo de mis cavilaciones cuando escucho a Aralia decir en voz alta:

-¡Rue Brown!

En el preciso instante en que tendría que haber sentido pánico, no sentí nada, todo lo que hice fue caminar hacia el podio para ser recibida por una impactada Aralia, que aparentemente no puede creer que alguien como yo haya salido en La Cosecha, y solo cuando subo me doy cuenta de que la reacción de la gente en general es de pesar, y sus ojos me dicen lo que deben callar por miedo al actuar de los Agentes.

En un hecho inédito en el Distrito Once, Aralia pregunta si alguien quiere presentarse voluntaria en mi lugar, pero la única respuesta posible es el silencio. No tengo más tiempo para pensar porque luego Aralia pasa a leer en voz alta el nombre del chico que me acompañará:

-¡Thresh Odeoli!

Cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba en el podio Thresh, y aunque nunca hemos hablado, lo he visto muchas veces; alto, contextura gruesa y una mirada que intimida, aunque a mí no me asusta. Ambos fuimos llevados hacia los salones del Edificio de Justicia y en minutos recibo la visita de mi familia, que no tarda nada en abrazarme y en aprovechar de decirme lo mucho que me quieren, así como también me piden que me cuide y que me las arregle como pueda para sobrevivir, y yo los tranquilizo diciéndoles que ya pensaré en algo, y sé que será así.

Aunque no quiero ser pesimista, me despido de mi familia con mucho sentimiento y les respondo lo mucho que los amo y que son lo más importante en mi vida, hasta que los Agentes de la Paz nos separan, y uno de ellos me lleva hacia Aralia, que le habla sin parar a Thresh, que apenas la mira.

Los tres nos dirigimos hacia el auto que nos llevará hacia la estación de trenes, y alcanzo a despedirme de mi familia agitando la mano antes de subir al tren. Estoy tranquila, pero no porque crea que tenga posibilidades reales de ganar, sino porque a estas alturas ya no hay nada que hacer para cambiar las cosas. Mi nombre ya salió y no es lo que hubiera querido, y en momentos como este, todo lo que puedo hacer es silbar, porque eso es música, y la música me reconforta y me ayuda siempre que lo necesito.

Que los juegos comiencen.

* * *

_**¡Tercer y último one-shot, sweeties! Escribir sobre Los Juegos del Hambre se me hizo muy fácil, y pese a que yo misma decidí que solo serían tres, es muy probable que más adelante haga otro más completo, centrado en otro personaje, tal vez alguno inventado, o tal vez alguno de los tributos cuyo punto de vista no conocemos, y de esos hay muchos.**_

_**En fin, muchas gracias por leerme, cada review ayuda más de lo que creen, y nos estaremos leyendo pronto ;)**_


End file.
